


Different

by Vonnelise



Series: The Weird Ones' Epilogue [28]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Female of Color, Pregnancy, Pregnant Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't be afraid to let me now what you'd like to see from this series. I have a few stories written for this series already, but bring in some more ideas. I like writing for these two.</p></blockquote>





	Different

"You guys are gonna have the cutest little caramel baby!" Dove squeaks over the phone. 

I roll my eyes and Dean laughs. He's not on speaker, it's just that my friend is so damn excited that his voice carries. 

"How far along are you?" He asks. 

"Five weeks."

"Damn, you're still new. What do you think it is? I think you're havin' a boy."

Dean leans over and says, "Me too, Dove."

I push him off me. "Oh shut up, you just want a boy. But anyway, I know for a fact we're havin' a girl."

They both scoff. "How do you know that for a fact?" Dovett asks. 

Dean looks pretty interested to hear my answer as well. "Mother's instinct."

My husband rolls his eyes. "You just found out you were pregnant. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have suspected you were until it was time for you to go into labor. That's not mother's instinct."

I flick his ear, making it bloom into a bright red. He holds his ear and glares at me. "I'm not stupid, Dean."

He leans forward and kisses me. "Didn't say that. Would never say that."

"Oh, gawd. You guys are about to fuck. Well I'll be out there in a couple months for the shower and the birth," Dove says.

"Oh, I know you'll be out here hunty."

"You tell your mom?"

"Not yet. Only you and Dean's kids know for right now. I'm gonna call her soon so don't say anything to her, Adler."

"I won't, I won't. I'll just tell Robbie when he gets home. Ohh, I'm so excited for you guys! That kid's gonna be the cutest thing on the block. Everyone knows mixed babies are the cutest."

I giggle. "They are! But I'll call you later, alright? Me and Dean are goin' out. Tell me what Robbie said." 

"Oh I can tell you right now," and then Dove clears his throat to deepen it, "'Great for them. No Dove, doesn't mean we're gettin' a baby.'" 

"He'll come around."

"Doubt it. Robbie likes the way we are right now too much. But I'll tell ya more about that later. You guys enjoy yourselves!"

"You better, see ya."

"Hell yeah I will! Give Dean my love," Dove, of course, sneaks in there. 

"Love you too, Dove," my husband leans over to say. 

I end the call, hearing my best friend swoon. 

"You guys disgust me," I say while putting on my shoes. 

Dean chuckles. "Come on, we haven't been out in forever."

 

We're at the ice cream shack that's a little bit into the city. The barely-there shack over looks the park and lake. They had crêpes, Dean's favorite, so of course he got that. 

I got the biggest cup they had for ice cream and filled it with cookies n' cream. 

"You think we can make Dove's room into the baby's room?" He suggests. 

"Why? There are tons of rooms in the house to choose from," I say. 

Dean shrugs, his blue eyes ghosting over to the lake. "It's just that his room is the closest to ours. I don't feel comfortable with the baby being on the other side of the house."

That does make sense. "I guess..." There's a pause between us. "The baby's gonna change a lot, isn't it?"

"Of course. There's a brand new human in our equation."

I get a big spoonful of the ice cream in my mouth. "That's wild."

"Is there something you're worried about?" He asks while lowering the crêpe from his mouth. 

I shake my head. "Nah. You see, the difference between you and I, Dean, is that you have four kids and two grand kids. The element of surprise of a new human being in your life is normal for you. This is my first kid ever."

Dean nods with a chuckle, making his dimples deepen. "I understand. I felt the same way when Brendan was born."

My voice screeches when a thought pops into my head. "No more weed! No more alcohol! No more of my favorite things!" 

My husband rolls his eyes. "You didn't need those things anyway."

I slap his arm. "Shut up! Oh, gawd! I get a new shipment of weed in a few days! What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Quit being so dramatic. Just save it for when you can go back to your unhealthy habits."

I frown at him while licking the cool, sweet substance from my spoon. "Fuck you."

"Isn't that the reason we're in this situation to begin with?" Dean quips. 

I wink at him. "Feisty."

He smiles and leans in to kiss me. "Learned from the best."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to let me now what you'd like to see from this series. I have a few stories written for this series already, but bring in some more ideas. I like writing for these two.


End file.
